


Rending silence

by 22310



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22310/pseuds/22310
Summary: Mandy Milkovich smokes only slims.





	Rending silence

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Раздирающая тишина](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/320613) by Кусачая-няша. 



> Author's notes:  
> The third couple I liked.  
> Lip is a smart idiot, that lost the most important thing.  
> Mandy is too much like a stupid puppy, that believes that everything will be alright. 
> 
> [will it end someday???]

In my stupid texts there are "we".   
You smiling and telling me smart stupid things. I'm standing here on the porch and smoking slims.   
And we are happy like a mothefuckers.   
We fuck, watch horror films.   
Fuck again. 

  
Mandy looks at the world and smokes slims at her porch. The autumn wind caresses her dirty hair [ _brother's whores took the bath_ ]. And the night outside is strangely quiet.   
  
_Lip doesn't talk._    
  
And something brakes again in Mandy. The insides rotting with sorrow again. Wind's cold hands grab her shoulders again, causing her heartache.   
  
[ _how is it fair: to do it to her again in the hundredth time?_ ]  
  
At Lip's life everything is shitty. And Lip is here again. Near the Milkovichs' house, old Gallaghers' enemies. And just with that Mandy wants to laugh, but in her soul everything brakes to the extinct sight.   
  
[ _does he have the right to cause her pain again?_ ]   
  
– How's Ian?  
  
And in her throat stucks the "everything alright".   
  
_Everything alright, Lip. He is alright – just out of it. He is just fucking dying from that bitch of autumn.  
  
He is just fucking dying from the ordinality_.   
  
[ _and she keeps silent_ ]  
  
On her neck there are few semy-red marks [ _he knows, who left them_ ]. And also Mandy has bruise covering half of her face. Lip stares and keeps silent. Can't say a word about that. Just hasn't the right.   
  
[ _he dumped her – he became stranger_ ]   
  
Mandy smokes only slims. Lip keeps silent and looks in whatever direction, but not at her. Mandy used to it. Mandy sucks smoke to her lungs and brakes the silence by her heartbeats.   
  
_Hey, Lip, did you ever fell  something to me? Even in the slightest_.   
  
Mandy deleted all the photos from her phone – Mandy is happy in her unhappiness. And the stars in that heartbreaking moment should fall from the sky, forming a starfall.   
  
[ _but that is not an obvious rom com, with a way too sweet ending, where everything is good_ ]  
  
_Did you ever burn in feelings toward me as I did?_  
  
The cigarette ends. Lip tries to escape with a dumb "I'm gonna see how's Ian". Mandy knows, that Mickey won't let Lip in. That he will beat him to death, but won't let in.   
  
[ _Ian is too painfully-intimidate to Mickey_ ]  
  
[ _Lip to Mandy is too heartbreaking-desperate_ ]  
  
But deep inside Mandy hopes, that Lip will remember at least that Mandy Milkovich smokes only slims. 


End file.
